roblox_magic_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Training Wiki
Welcome to the Magic Training Wiki If you've played the roblox Harry Potter based game: Magic Training, by Serphos, this is a wiki I've made about the game. It will describe the spells and their uses.Here is a link to the game: ☀https://web.roblox.com/games/527730528/Magic-Training About the Wiki A list of all spells in Magic Training by Serphos, along with some tips and tricks for combat. Table of Contents 1.Spells 2.Elder Wand Spells 3.Notes Enjoy! Spells This wiki has all the info you need about magic training by Serphos! Here are the spells: Alohomora - Opens locked doors (click anywhere) Ascendio - Makes the user jump high Avada kedavra - Killing curse (Unforgivable spell) Bombarda - Medium explosive spell Colloportus-Locks Doors Confringo - A large fire damaging spell that can put houses on fire Confundo - Confuses target and makes them move in random directions Crucio - Tortures target (One of the unforgivable curses) Defodio - Fast damage over time Deletrius - Deletes target Depulso - Large pushback spell Duro - Turns target to stone Episky - Small target heal Expecto Patronum - Repels attacks (moving ward) Expelliarmus - Disarms target Expulso - Decent sized explosive spell with moderate damage Flare - Tiny damage spell Fianto Duri - Strengthens Protego Maxima Flipendo - Medium pushback spell Glacius - Freezes Target Impedimenta - Stuns target for medium amount of time Incendio - Fire damaging spell Levicorpus - Levitates target Lumos - Light Spell Lumos Maxima - Light spell (moving) Morsmordre - Casts Deatheater sign into air if in MODE Nox - Stops Lumos Obscuro - Blinds target (can still see nametags) Petrificus Totalus - Stuns target for medium-long amount of time Protego (Hold click) - Personal Shield Protego Maxima - Massive Shield Protego Totalum - Medium Sized Shield Reducto - Decent sized explosive spell Repello Inimicum - Strengthens Protego Maxima Rictusempra - Stuns target and slightly damages Sectumsempra - Slow damage over time Serpensortia - Creates a snake that attacks targets near by Stupefy - Stuns target for short amount of time Tarantallegra - Makes target dance Tonitro - Trips and slightly damages target Vipera Evanesca - Kills snakes Vulnera Sanentur - Full Heal Wingardium Leviosa - Levitates unanchored objects Elder Wand Spells: Infernum - Spell of the Master of Fire Storm. Click a second time to send the circle of fire to the enemies. (Elder Wand Only) Pruina Tempestatis - Ice Storm Master Spell (Elder Wand Only) Bombarda Maxima - Large explosive spell, one hit kill (Elder Wand Only) Aboleo - Destroys protective barriers and wards (Elder Wand ONLY) Notes: -Clashes can be created by firing opposite spells at each other. (Glacius and Confringo, Deletrius and Tonitro, Avada Kedavra, and Expelliarmus) Clashes are won by repeatedly clicking with the other can help to click faster.) Users tend to use auto clicker so watch out. -Elder Wands drop on the death of the initial owner. If somebody who stole the wand dies, it will not drop. -Dropped Elder Wands can be removed by saying "!clean" (Tip: have this copied Ctrl+C or Cmnd+C and paste it into the chat Ctrl+V or Cmnd+V after death to do this quickly. Since you are already dead, pasting into the chat will not kill you.) -If you are stuck or glitched, simply say "!rejoin" to rejoin the server. -If picked up by somebody using Auror Flight (Gamepass), use appa to teleport away and break their grip.When you are in the grip of someone using Levicorpus, there is no escape unless they die or release you. -The best way to defeat somebody using auror flight is by using Pruina Tempestatis or Infernum against them. -Serpensortia can be used within shields to fight enemies, but they cannot pass into the shield from outside. -The best use of Diffindo is to cut of the opponent's wand arm (Right arm), completely disabling them. This is easier if you first use Immobulus or Duro on them, so you can accurately target specific limbs. -With auror flight you can grab somebody by pressing "G" on the keyboard while holding a player use Appa to teleport them somewhere (you will not be taken to where you clicked. Good for flinging people). I would suggest using these spells in combat Incarcerous Duro Depulso Deletrius Obscuro Sectumsempra Expelliarmus Last but not least..... Crucio Latest activity Category:Browse